Eine Rose im tiefsten Winter
by JunoMagic
Summary: Eine Vignette, deren Geschichte sich am 9. Januar 2019 zuträgt. Enthält logischerweise Spoiler für "Heiligtümer des Todes". My translation of my story "A Rose in the Depth of Winter".


**Haftungsausschluss: **Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Fangeschichte, die geschrieben wurde, weil die Autorin Joanne K. Rowling aus tiefstem Herzen bewundert. Alle Charaktere, Örtlichkeiten und Gegenstände aus den „Harry Potter"-Büchern und -Filmen gehören Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Die Autorin erhält keine finanzielle oder sonst wie geartete Entschädigung für die Präsentation ihres Werkes auf dieser Website. Die Urheberrechte dieses Werkes liegen bei der Autorin, das Werk ist nur zur privaten Ergötzung der Leser von FanFiction Net gedacht und darf ohne ausdrückliche schriftliche Erlaubnis nicht kopiert oder sonst wie weiterverbreitet werden.

* * *

**oooOooo**

**Eine Rose im tiefsten Winter**

Ich bin keine sentimentale Frau. Bin ich nie gewesen. Ich glaube, ich habe da einfach nicht das Zeug dazu. Aber was kann man schon anderes erwarten, mit Zahnärzten als Eltern? Außerdem würde _ihm_ das ganz und gar nicht gefallen. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich mich nicht mehr erinnere.

Ich atme tief ein, diesen fast vergessenen Geruch der klammen, kalten Luft hier in den Highlands, wenn der Frühling noch weit weg ist. Wie hält Minerva das bloß aus, in dieser Burg zu leben, wo ihr die Arthritis jedes Jahr mehr zu schaffen macht?

Ich reibe mir mit der Hand über die Stirn und versuche, keine Wehmut zu verspüren. Aber die Schule, dieser Ort und dieser Tag haben einfach etwas an sich, dass mir das echt schwer fällt. Sogar nach all den Jahren. Besonders nach all den Jahren.

Es liegt natürlich teilweise an den Highlands. Als Teenager habe ich ihre romantische Anziehungskraft nie bemerkt. Wir waren ja auch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die magische Welt zu retten. Aber jetzt spüre ich das.

Diese besondere Traurigkeit, von Worten, die für immer ungesagt geblieben sind, wie diese eisigen Nebelschwaden dort drüben, die über dem Loch dahintreiben und sich in den Glens verwehen. Von ungeweinten Tränen, wie Tautropfen auf Rosen. Warum denke ich jetzt bloß an Rosen? Meine Rosen gibt es nicht mehr. Sie sind vor ein paar Jahren im Winter alle eingegangen, als das Wetter zu kalt geworden ist. Den nächsten Frühling haben sie nicht überlebt. Der milde Regen und sanfte Sonnenschein war zu viel für sie oder kam zu spät. Und ich hab nie Nevilles Geduld mit Pflanzen gehabt. Irgendwie bin ich nie dazu gekommen, neue Rosen zu pflanzen.

Außerdem hatte ich wirklich Besseres zu tun. Wenn man mal Kinder hat, dann sind Gärten nicht mehr so schrecklich wichtig. Abgesehen von einem rechteckigen Rasenstück fürs Quidditch-Üben natürlich. Aber ich erinnere mich daran, dass er Rosen gemocht hat. Genau das war auch der Grund, warum er sie am Valentinstag immer so besonders brutal weggepustet hat. Es war eine seiner ganz wenigen Schwächen, die ich noch während der Schulzeit entdeckt habe und ehe es zu spät war.

Hier gibt es keine Rosen. Ich schätze, an der Küste könnte es damit klappen, aber nicht hier, nicht in den Highlands – wenigstens nicht ohne Magie. Wieder ist ein Jahr vorbei und ich stehe hier, schweigend, und starre das Grab an. Raureif bedeckt die strenge Stele. Nebel hängt über dem See und kriecht in die Täler. Januar ist keine gute Zeit, um hier zu sein. Juni ist gut, wenn der Ginster in voller Blüte steht. Oder Ende August, wenn die Heide in leuchtenden Schattierungen glüht, lila und violett.

Aber ich komme immer wieder im Januar her und friere mir dabei die Zehen ab. Ist wahrscheinlich besser so. Denn wenn mich irgendjemand sehen sollte, kann ich immer noch behaupten, dass ich wegen der Kälte so zittere. Jedes gottverdammte Jahr.

Ich weiß auch, dass ich nicht die Einzige bin. Ein Sträußchen aus Efeu und einer weißen Lilie versteckt sich links vom Gedenkstein; fast beschämt schmiegt es sich um die Ecke des kleinen Monuments. Ich weiß, wer ihm Lilien bringt. Auch wenn Harry eher einen Hippogreifen mit Haut und Haaren essen würde, ehe das zuzugeben. Der Kranz mit der Schleife aus grüner Seide, ein bisschen steif, etwas pompös, der wird von Draco sein. Der Kronkorken, der oben auf dem Stein liegt, ist bestimmt von Luna. Irgendjemand achtet darauf, dass der Pfad zum Stein immer frei bleibt. Ich wette, Winky ist dafür verantwortlich. Dobby würde das auch tun und Winky weiß bestimmt, dass Dobby es so machen würde, und es ist genau das, was ein Hauself tun würde. Die Nieswurz im Blumentopf stammt ganz sicher von Neville. Ich wette, er sorgt dafür, dass hier jeden Monat, das ganze Jahr über, irgendeine interessante Blume oder ein Heilkraut blüht.

Jetzt starre ich den Stein an. Ich stehe hier und starre den Stein an, so, wie ich die vergangenen zwanzig Jahre jeden Winter hier gestanden bin und den Stein angestarrt habe, abgesehen von dem einen Jahr, in dem ich schwanger war und nicht kommen konnte. Ich weiß, dass Ron weiß, wo ich hingehe. Er hat mir aber nie angeboten mich zu begleiten. Ich weiß nicht warum. Versteht er, dass es Sachen gibt, die man allein erledigen muss? Oder hat er Angst davor, was er in meinen Augen sehen könnte, wenn ich hier stehe? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Auch wenn ich ihn noch so sehr liebe, für die erste Alternative ist Ron prinzipiell nicht sensibel genug und er ist wirklich viel zu tapfer für die zweite.

In den Stein, in diese raue Granitsäule, sind keine Worte eingemeißelt. Ich wette, er würde es verabscheuen, dass es überhaupt einen Gedenkstein gibt. Aber es gibt ihn nun einmal und ich stehe jetzt davor.

Wenn er das wüsste, würde er eine spöttische Bemerkung machen. „Warum jetzt?", würde er sagen. „Du und dein kostbarer Freund Potter, ihr habt euch doch nie um meinen Geburtstag geschert, als ich noch am Leben war."

Ich starre immer noch den verdammten Stein an. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, welcher Idiot den Spruch erfunden hat, dass Zeit alle Wunden heilt. In diesem Fall wäre ich ernsthaft versucht, den letzten Zeitumkehrer auszuborgen, einfach nur um …

„Warum kommst du immer noch her, du dämliche Gryffindor-Göre, nach zwanzig Jahren? Was glaubst du denn, dass du damit ausrichtest, wenn du heute hier Frostbeulen sammelst wie Zaubertrankzutaten? Bist du denn nicht glücklich mit dem rothaarigen Lackaffen?"

„Natürlich bin ich – vielleicht nicht ‚natürlich', aber – ich bin wirklich zufrieden. Vielleicht nicht glücklich, aber zufrieden. Das ist mehr, als den meisten Menschen jemals vergönnt ist", brumme ich. Nicht laut, nur in Gedanken. Ich stelle mir immer vor, was er sagen würde. Das erscheint mir höflicher. Vielleicht vermisse ich auch immer noch seine Beleidigungen. Nein. Das ist doch albern. Nicht nach zwanzig Jahren. „Und was ich hier ausrichte? Gar nichts. Und ich trauere auch keinen süßen ‚was wäre, wenn'-Träumen nach. Denn erstens warst du niemals _süß_ und zweitens war es zwischen uns noch nicht einmal _so_ weit. Aber oh, _verdammt."_

Als Kind habe ich nie geflucht. Erst als ich selbst Kinder hatte, habe ich gelernt wie _gut_ ein wohlplatziertes Schimpfwort manchmal tut.

Und was _mache_ ich überhaupt noch hier? Ich stehe immer noch da, starre immer noch vor mich hin. Den _verdammten_ Stein an. So geht das _nicht_ weiter.

Ich bücke mich und lege behutsam eine schwarze, duftende Rose vor dem dunklen Stein nieder.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Severus", flüstere ich. Dann richte ich mich auf, drehe mich um und gehe den Weg zurück, den ich gekommen bin, hinunter zur Schule.

Bis ich die Burg erreiche, sind meine Tränen getrocknet oder festgefroren. Und der Tee, den Minerva mir angeboten hat, ehe ich ganz spontan beschlossen habe, dass ein einsamer Spaziergang die perfekte Beschäftigung an diesem tristen Januarnachmittag ist, wird mir gerade recht kommen.

**oooOooo**

**Finite Incantatem**

**oooOooo**

**

* * *

**

**Anm. d. A.: **Leider bin ich selbst alt genug, um zu wissen, dass Zeit nicht alle Wunden heilt; alles, was die Zeit vollbringen kann, ist, dass man sich daran gewöhnt mit seiner Trauer zu leben.


End file.
